Something You May Not Be Used To
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: This entire story came up as a joke...until things got serious. Rated M for older teen and young adult content.


**After nights on end of hearing Ackerman "bump uglies" with his friend with benefits, Hanji, the Commander decided he'd heard enough. Once daylight turned to daybreak, Erwin climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed they shared and headed out of the cabin. He walked as far as he could, until his feet grew tired. He groaned and slowly sat down on the porch of what he thought was the porch to the boys' cabin.**

 **Moments later, the doorknob turned and the slab of wood opened. Out walked Sasha Braus, the potato-obsessed brunette. Erwin looked up and his eyes widened. He was still in nothing but a white wife beater and some tight boxer briefs. Sasha's gold eyes widened as a blush rose onto her cheeks.**

" **C-Captain Smith!" She immediately grabbed her tank top strap and pulled it back onto her shoulder. "What brings you here?" She desperately tried not to stare at his bulge.**

" **Oh, well, I wasn't even aware that this was the girls' cabin," he explained before standing to his full height. "I just had to get out for some fresh air, that's all. I do apologize for intruding."**

 **Erwin cleared his throat loudly and tugged on the bottom of his trousers, trying to keep them from being so tight around his hips. Sasha continued to keep her eyes trained upon his face, even though her efforts would slip up every now and then. She gulped and looked away.**

" **No, it's quite alright! I promise there was nothing to intrude upon! I-I was just waking up for breakfast, that's all…"**

 **The blonde-haired giant couldn't help but admire Sasha's body. She had curves in all the right places. Apparently, eating all the time had its perks. Her thighs, hips, breasts, and—even though it wasn't facing him, he could still tell—ass were all but dainty. She'd definitely grown a few sizes up in women's' clothing. A total dolt could see the difference within the past nine months. She wasn't necessarily a pregnant type of thick, but it was enough to overwhelm Erwin.**

 _ **I could take her easily**_ **, he thought to himself.**

 **He didn't even have to rethink it through.**

 **He wanted her.**

" **Is anyone else in there?" He asked. When Sasha shook her head, a light smirk played upon his flawless features. "You wouldn't mind if I came in for a moment, then, would you?"**

" **Oh, of course not! By all means, you're always welcome!" She quickly stepped to the side, expecting him to inspect the cabin, which is why she was ready to walk to the dining hall.**

 **Erwin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the young brunette inside. He slammed and locked the door shut behind him. The commanding officer then turned his attention on her.**

" **I was hoping you'd allow me to treat you, Miss Braus~…"**

 **She tilted her head, a clueless expression on her beautiful face. He chuckled and pressed her up against the wall. Her cheeks were engulfed in a dark blush as her eyes slowly trailed up his body. Erwin slid his hands down and rested them on her waist.**

" **Don't be scared," he spoke in a low, seductive tone. "I promise to be nothing but the perfect gentleman."**

 **Sasha feared that if she declined, punishment would surely serve her well. She simply nodded obediently and let Erwin set her down on the bed. He pinned her wrists over her head and trailed his free hand into her pajama shorts. Sasha arched her back as he pushed two thick digits into her awaiting sex. He bent down and left hickeys on her neck while his fingers pushed deeper.**

 **From the feel of it, he knew damn well this girl was no virgin.**

" **C-Captain," she moaned, her breasts pressed to his chest.**

 **He smirked slyly and made scissoring motions inside of her. Her thighs quivered with pleasure as she tilted her head back, eliciting even louder moans. Erwin bit down on her neck and forced a third finger into her.**

" **Fuck!" Sasha screamed and bit her lip. "More!"**

 **The older man pulled back and slowly unzipped his uniform pants. He unbuckled the straps not long after, tugging his trousers. His erection was freed, immediately standing to attention. Her jaw dropped in disbelief—could she** _ **really**_ **take** _ **that**_ **?!**

" **Having second thoughts?" He inquired aloud, as if reading her mind.**

 **Sasha fell speechless. Oh, how badly she wanted to be fucked senseless by a** _ **real**_ **man. The thought still terrified her, though. She wasn't exactly petite like she used to be, but it didn't necessarily mean a body like hers could take all of him.**

" **If you change your mind now, I might listen."**

 **She shook her head and slowly pushed herself up on her knees. Her hands slid into the blonde's crisp, white long-sleeve shirt, pulling it down off his broad, slightly tanned shoulders. Sasha blushed as her gaze met his. Erwin chuckled and grabbed her strap, pulling it down off her shoulder after snapping it against her skin. She moaned rather loudly from the burning sensation.**

" **Yes or no, Sasha?" His eyes never left hers.**

" **Yes," she replied breathlessly, desperately clinging onto his shirt.**

 **A malicious expression appeared upon his face. Without warning, he shoved her back down and forced himself between her thighs. He yanked her shorts down, as well as her underwear, and tossed them both onto the floor. Erwin bit his lip as he slowly glanced down. Sasha's face burned in humiliation while the captain shamelessly stared at her exposure.**

" **Whatever you do, don't scream," the man instructed as he slowly rolled her shirt up over her head, leaving it to cover her eyes like a blindfold. "Promise?"**

 **Sasha couldn't do much else but nod; she did, however, tense up and gasp when she felt him push his way inside of her. The brunette was about to grip the bedding, but Erwin gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head. She arched her back as he began thrusting harshly. Her lips parted and her mouth opened. His eyes widened.**

 **She was going to scream.**

 **He clamped a free hand down on her open mouth, picking up the pace. He mercilessly pounded into her. Sasha let out a muffled scream, her eyes shut tight beneath her shirt. Erwin groaned as he felt her tighten around him, his cock throbbing profusely. Once her screams died down, he yanked the shirt off and tossed it aside, then gripped her hips and leaned forward, sliding all the way in.**

" **CAPTAIN!"**

 **He ignored her pleas to ease up when his cock throbbed harder than before. She shuddered from the sensation and gripped his forearms. Erwin's eyes traveled up and down her body. As fucked up as it may have sounded, he absolutely adored the helpless, weakened position she was in. He bit his lip, grinning darkly, while he grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up, resting her ankle on his shoulder.**

" **You must be very experienced, sweetheart," he spoke in a low tone, still grinning. "I can tell by how you're just taking it." She panted heavily, her eyes tearing up. "It hurts, though, doesn't it?" Sasha nodded, biting her lip to fight off the pain building up inside of her. "If it helps, you're blessed with flexibility."**

 **Her eyelids grew heavy when he rocked his hips into hers. He gazed down at her body, watching her chest fall and rise in rhythm to his grinding. The brunette slowly began to relax against his body. Just as she began getting used to the feeling, Erwin pulled her up in a sitting position. Sasha's eyes widened as she sank onto his entire length, balls-deep. His eyes met hers and he grabbed the back of her neck.**

" **I didn't ask to be built this way," he said in a quiet tone of voice. She nodded in understanding as a tear escaped her eye. Erwin wiped it off of her cheek and licked it lightly. "Shh…"**

 **She draped her arms over his shoulders and started grinding in his lap. He groaned at the force of her whole body weight on him. She moaned when his thrusting picked back up. He groped and squeezed her ass, holding her up to keep the balance. Sasha slowly bounced up and down on his member. Erwin's abs clenched as he grunted, pounding even harder into her.**

" **Captain," she whimpered and gripped his hair.**

 **He bit his lip and crashed both of his onto hers. She sighed into the act of passion, one of her hands rested on his broad shoulders. Erwin's chest heaved against hers when she tightened around him. Sasha giggled against his lips and tugged on his bottom one, biting slightly. He rocked his hips into hers, bouncing her up and down in his lap without her consent. She tilted her head back and let out soft moans, her ass smacking against his thighs. Erwin's eyes slightly rolled back when she clawed down his toned back.**

" **Fuck," he growled and shoved his tongue into her mouth.**

 **She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, making it hard for him to continue thrusting. Erwin ground his hips upward, pushing deeper, hitting a spot that would surely make her come. Sasha tugged on his hair as she flicked her tongue past his. He shuddered with pleasure and laid down on his back, resting his hands on her waist.**

" **Ride me, baby."**

 **Her cheeks burst into a blush as she straddled his waist and slowly began grinding her hips into his. Erwin rubbed her thighs while she worked her hips, waist swiveling. He grinned to himself when she moaned here and there. She arched her back and placed her hands on his chest, begging him to thrust into her with all he had.**

 **Sasha giggled as he began bouncing her in rhythm to her grinding. "Aha! Erwin…"**

 **He cocked his head, as well as a perfect blonde eyebrow. "Did you just address me by my first name without my permission?"**

 **Her eyes widened and she was about to apologize, but he sat up and shushed her with his lips. She closed her eyes and gave in. Erwin wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips over and over again, prompting her to giggle even more.**

 **He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Call me whatever you'd like when it's just the two of us."**

 **Sasha smiled sweetly and entangled her fingers into his hair. "I will…Daddy."**

 **Erwin's eyes widened as she slowly ground her hips into his, pursing her lips.**

" **E-except that," he murmured, finding his dominance leaving his body.**

" **You said 'whatever I'd like', yes? Why can't I call you that, Daddy?"**

" **Because then I'll have to start calling you 'Baby' or 'Mommy' back."**

 **She giggled and tugged on his bottom lip. "Maybe that's what I want. Mommy wants Daddy to fuck her."**

 **He cocked a brow slightly. "So, that's how you like it? Role play?"**

 **Sasha shrugged playfully with a grin. "Sure, whatever turns you on, Daddy."**

 **Erwin leaned forward and she laid down on her back accordingly. He gripped the sheets beneath them both and rocked into her slowly. She gripped his hair when he attached his lips to her exposed flesh, biting and sucking in all the right places. She whispered for him to make love to her, which he'd thought he was already doing. He groaned and slowly rolled his hips into hers. Sasha moaned as her body helplessly went numb after a while.**

 **He slowly sat up, allowing her legs to drop to the side again. "Fuck."**

" **Was that okay?" She sat up, gazing into his eyes like a puppy would when it'd beg for food.**

" **That was perfect," Erwin replied and placed gentle kisses to Sasha's neck. "Good girl…"**

 **The brunette blushed shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Erwin…"**

 **He hummed against her soft, peach-colored skin. "Hm…?"**

 **She stroked his hair lightly, smiling to herself. "I…"**

" **Yes…?"**

 **Sasha moaned as he kneaded her breast. "…Love you…"**

 **He slowly sat back and stared at her, speechless. She turned her head to look away from him. Assuming what she'd said just fucked everything up, Miss Braus crawled out of his lap and sat on the edge of the bed.**

" **I-I'm sorry. I guess…this is the part where you get up and leave, right?" She rubbed her arm and chewed on her bottom lip. "Connie did it. I wouldn't put it past you to do the same."**

 **Erwin gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "That's because Connie's a child. I'm not. You understand that, don't you?" Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Sasha's lips parted to allow his tongue access, but he simply slid it along her bottom lip. He then pulled back and looked into her golden-brown eyes. "I just want you to be certain with what you want."**

 **She nodded, remaining silent as she leaned in to kiss him. He draped an arm around her waist and gave in. A soft sigh escaped his mouth when she rested a hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down on his bare skin.**

" **Higher," he murmured into her mouth.**

 **Sasha eagerly complied and trailed her hand towards his upper thighs, squeezing his member. He sighed again and bit down on her lip, tugging away at it. She giggled lightly and stroked his length up and down.**

" **Sasha…"**

" **Erwin…"**

 **He gripped her hips and forced her back into his lap. She threw her head back, arching her back, as he bounced her up and down on his thick cock. She gripped the blonde's hair, whimpering softly as she tried to adjust to the feeling once more. Erwin's hips jerked forward when he felt Sasha flick her long nail past his nipple. He reached down and gave her ass a loud, firm smack. She whined quietly.**

" **Don't be naughty," he growled and shoved her onto her back.**

 **The brunette gripped his shoulders and cried out his name. He brutally pounded into her until he could no longer take it. The commanding officer quickly pulled out before he reached his climax. Sasha panted heavily and released her grip on his blonde locks. Erwin smirked slyly as he knelt down to softly kiss her swollen red lips.**

" **Cute," he groaned while trailing hickeys down her neck. "You're cute when you moan for me. Do it again."**

 **She moaned as he gripped and squeezed her asscheek. The young woman felt her legs grow weak, so she let them slide off of Erwin's waist and drop beside him. His hips rocked into hers a few more times before he peaked a second time. Sasha dug her nails into his shoulders as his fingers sunk into her supple flesh.**

" **Mmm, baby," he murmured and kissed her neck a few more times. "Come on…"**

 **She gripped the headboard as he sat up, heavily thrusting into her. He ground his hips into hers upon hearing her scream for mercy. She sighed of relief, but soon arched her back as she felt herself nearing her limits. Sasha's walls tightened around Erwin, causing him to double over, burying his face into her neck as she came all over his length.**

" **Sloppy," he growled, pressing his tongue against her pulse.**

" **Shut up," she grumbled and sat up slowly. Erwin smiled as he gazed into her brown, gold-flecked eyes. "God, you're so fucking attractive. How did I get blessed with a man such as yourself?" He chuckled and pecked her nose. "Don't mock me, I'm serious!"**

 **He groaned when she tilted her head and kissed down his jawline. "I'm the one who's been blessed. You're a grown woman trapped in a girl's body. Why else do you think I decided to spend my morning with you?"**

 **Sasha bit her lip and faced him again. "Guess I'm just lucky."**

 **He chuckled against her lips before lightly kissing them. "I must be, too."**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
